Predictions
by Broadway1
Summary: Its about the newsies getting their futures read. I think its funny and it tells what I think will happen with all of them in the future. R+R :)


Ok you all know I don't own any of the newsies, or anything else in this story except for the idea.  Hope ya like it and please R+R!

"Heya boys!" Racetrack exclaimed running into Tibby's.

"What's wit da rush, Race?" Jack asked.

"I'se had ta come back 'ere an' tell ya what happened!" Racetrack smiled.

"What happened?" Asked Mush innocently.

"Well on me way ta Sheepshead Bay, dis lady stopped me and asked if I wanted me futuah read." Racetrack started. "Since I nevah done it before I figured I'd give it a try.  So she sat me down and told me dat money would be comin' in my near futuah.  Den when I went down ta da track I won!  Five whole bucks!" 

"Who is dis lady?" Spot asked coming out of the shadows.

"She calls herself Miss Cleo, and she only charges a nickle ta tell ya your futuah!" Racetrack gushed. "I'se goin' back and I wanted ta know if anyone wanted ta go wit me."

The newsies looked at Racetrack with doubtful faces until Les cried out, "I wanna go!  Dave can I have a nickel?"

"I wanna go too!" Mush decided.

"Me too!" Kid Blink shouted.  Soon almost all of the newsies were game to go get their futures read.  They headed down towards Sheepshead Bay and were stopped by Miss Cleo on the way.

"So you were looking for me?" She asked.  All of the newsies stared at her in awe.  'How did she know that?' They thought to themselves.  "Follow me." She said, using her finger to show them.  The newsies followed her into a tent with a small table that had upon it a crystal ball.  "Who would like to go first?" Miss Cleo asked.  None of the boys moved.  "How about you little one…" She decided pointing to Les.  

Les sat down in the chair at the other end of the table.  He looked at her with the wide-eyed innocence of a child.

"You like to eat, yes?" Miss Cleo asked.

"Yeah…" Les said softly, not sure what to expect.

"I see in your future something great.  It will make you rich, and instead of you looking up to others, others will look up to you.  You will go to something called the World Fair and you will invent a new food, which will be loved for generations to come…  Now I see!  You will invent something called the hotdog!"  Miss Cleo finished.  The newsies stared at her mildly amused.

"A hotdog…" Les said to himself.  "Wow!" He exclaimed.

"Who is next?" Miss Cleo asked.  Jack walked cockily up to the seat and sat down.

"Oh this is easy!" Miss Cleo exclaimed.  "You will move out west.  To Santa Fa, New Mexico."  Jack smiled.  "But you will not do this for many years.  You will marry first.  You will marry a girl named Sarah?  Do you know a Sarah?"

"Dat's Jackie's goilfriend!" Mush exclaimed.

"Yes after you marry her, you will move to Santa Fa." Miss Cleo concluded. "Next?"  Spot walked up to the chair and sat down.  Everyone listened intensely to hear what would become of Spot.

"Ok Miss Cleo, what 'ill become of me?" Spot asked.

"Hmmm…" Miss Cleo murmured staring into her crystal ball. "You are very powerful, yes?"

"You could say dat." Spot mused.

"You will stay powerful.  You will go back to your real name, John Torrio, but everyone will still call you Spot." Miss Cleo told him.

"How'd ya know dat me name is Spot and dat me real name is John?" Spot asked.

"Miss Cleo knows all!" She told him. "Watch for a man named Al Capone.  He will lead you to great things.  In years to come, you will be known as The Mob." Miss Cleo looked intensely into Spots eyes.  

The room fell hush, until Mush shouted, "Me next! Me next!"

"Alright!" Miss Cleo laughed.

"What'll happen ta me?" Mush asked with much exuberance.  "What'll happen!?"

"You will work for someone named Medda." Miss Cleo told him.  "Medda?" she muttered out loud.

"Medda!  Wahoo!" Mush shouted.

"You will be a dancer in her show.  You young one are very good with the pelvic thrusting."  Miss Cleo decided.

"My turn!" Kid Blink called from the back, pushing his way to the front.

"Ok." Miss Cleo focused on her crystal ball for a moment and then announced that he had the same future as Mush, and that he too was a good pelvic thruster.  

Next was Davey's turn.  Miss Cleo predicted that he would write for a newspaper, and would be a very famous writer one day.

Finally Crutchy stepped up to the seat.  Miss Cleo told him that he would start a school for handicapped children.  After that the boys left, well all of them except Racetrack to stayed behind.

"Here is your half of the money Racetrack." Miss Cleo handed him a few nickels. "I didn't think you could really get them to come, but they did."

"Well I'll bring some more up tomorrow afternoon.  I'll prolly bring Dutchy, Pie Eater, Snipeshooter, and Specs.  Maybe even more." Racetrack told her.

"Well don't tell me about them now.  Come in tomorrow morning and tell me about each one, just like you did today." Miss Cleo told him.

"'K.  See ya tomorrow." Racetrack said heading out the door. 

"Racetrack?" She called after him.

"Yay?" he said sticking his head back through the door.

"I predict that if you keep betting and soon you'll win more then just five dollars." She told him.

"Ya, ya." He laughed as he left.

     The next day Racetrack headed up to Sheepshead Bay.  He decided to bet on a new horse called Prediction.  That day Racetrack walked home with five thousand dollars.


End file.
